I'll Catch You!
by ClaraO
Summary: ¿Por qué? Porque un día Jessica llego presumiendo que Edward no se olvidaba de ella. Y de repente dijo: Hey Bella, porque no te ligas con él. Así matas dos pájaros de un tiro.Me sentí ofendida y humillada. Aunque me gustara… no iba a ceder. leeanla!


**I'll Catch You!**

**Bella Pov**

Ahora tenía una sonrisa en mi rostro. Estaba hablando con Edward.

"**Hola señorita! ¿Cómo estás?"**

Siempre me saludaba así. Y me agradaba.

"_bien… por ahora"_

Nuestras conversaciones duraban horas. Y es que él era taaaan divertido. ¿Cómo lo conocí? El es el ex novio de una de mis amigas. Jessica. Mierda.

Ella era una guarra. Definitivamente se había llevado el titulo! Edward era de esos chicos que no encuentras. Que están en peligro de extinción. Escribe canciones. Es caballero. Tiene un excelente gusto musical. Es perfecto!.

¿Por qué ella no está con él?

Porque un día ella …

_**Flash Back**_

_Estábamos en el almuerzo y Jess estaba un poco rara. Evito a Edward toda la semana._

_-chicas- dijo Jess inesperadamente_

_Todas le pusimos atención y con todas me refiero a: Ángela, Laureen , Irina, Alice, Rose Todas!_

_-bese a Mike. _

_Todo se quedo en silencio. Pero de repente la mesa entera, entre susurros, empezó a opinar "y que sentiste?" "que le vas a decir a Edward?" . Cosas por el estilo. Yo seguía en silencio._

_¿Podría ser más idiota?_

_Si, si pudo._

_Al día siguiente, le termino_

_**Fin del Flash back**_

Desde ahí, fue el apoyo de Edward. Hablábamos casi todos los días, al principio le guardaba algo de odio a Jessica, pero después, le dio indiferencia.

En estos momentos estábamos hablando por mensajes de texto. Mientras yo caminaba con mi amiga Alice por la universidad.

"**oye Bella, nunca te eh preguntado (no te molestes) :¿sabes bailar?"**

No pude evitar no reírme ante la pregunta.

"_El que se atreva a sacarme a bailar debe saber guiarme, ser valiente, resistente al dolor y sobre todo ¡tener reflejos! "_

Espere ansiosa el mensaje.

"**jajajajajajaja Bella, imagínate a nosotros dos bailando!"**

Al leer esto me sonroje.

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Alice

Al ver que yo no respondía me rapo el celular.

-joooo pero este sí que está interesado. ¡Bailar contigo una trampa MORTAL!

-Cállate Aliie , es solo un amigo

Le respondí.

"_jajajajaja sería divertido"_

-Bella ¿a ti no te interesa?

-Esto, no.

Mi amiga me miro desconfiada.

¿Por qué? Porque un día Jessica llego presumiendo que Edward no se olvidaba de ella. Y de repente dijo: Hey Bella, porque no te ligas con él. Así matas dos pájaros de un tiro.

Me sentí ofendida y humillada. Aunque me gustara… no iba a ceder.

"**tú con un lindo vestido color Azul… y Zapatos altos xD"**

me sorprendió con la elección del color.

"_y tú con un lindo esmoquin"_

"**ajá! Seriamos la sensación de la noche!"**

El siempre me hacia reír.

"_de seguro me caigo xD"_

"**descuida, yo te atraparé… siempre"**

Me quede congelada. El me gustaba. Mucho. ¿Significa para él, lo que me dijo, lo mismo que para mí?...

Por distraída no vi un escalón y estaba segura que caería por eso serré los ojos. Pero eso nunca pasó.

Abrí mis ojos y lo vi. Edward me cargaba en vilo con una sonrisa. Me sonroje.

-No te preocupes, yo te atrapo. Siempre.

Y me beso. Al principio no respondí, pero me di cuenta que estaba siendo estúpida y le devolví el beso.

Alcé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él empezó a girarnos. Yo estaba feliz.

Al separarnos me miro a los ojos

-te amo

-yo también

-nunca tendrás que preocuparte, yo te atraparé… siempre.

-eso ya lo sé.- y le di un tierno beso.

-seremos una bomba en la pista de baile!

Y otra vez, no pude evitar reír ante ello.

Hoy fuimos bailarines. Y no importa lo que fuéramos mañana, rockeros, médicos, gitanos hasta astronautas, siempre que fuera con él, sería Feliz.

**(N/A: Muy Fluffy, lo se ¡pero no pude evitarlo!... :A. como siempre les dejo la canción que utilicé… es • I'll Catch You de ****The Get Up Kids – yo no nombre el Fic por la cancion. Ya lo tenia. Solo busque en You tube el titulo y salió esa canción y ¡adivinen! Es perfecta. **

**Posdata: me gustan los Reviews ;) ) **


End file.
